Kamui
by Cliffan
Summary: A Kagura realmente le gusta su hermano mayor. [No incesto]


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime.._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **KAMUI**

[Oneshot]

Los ojos azules de Kagura se abren al mundo. Grandes, brillantes, adormilados. No tarda mucho en volver a cerrarlos. Le parece más prioritario seguir durmiendo que ver el rostro amoroso de su madre mirándole desde arriba.

Sus ojos se abren por segunda vez y, en esta ocasión, presta atención, tanta como un bebé puede hacerlo, a la persona que la mira con fijeza. Es una persona pequeña que toma con curiosidad una de sus pequeñas manos. Ella le aprieta con todas sus fuerzas (sólo un dedo porque es todo lo que puede abarcar) esperando lastimarlo para que deje de molestarla. En su lugar, escucha una voz emocionada, diciendo cosas que ella todavía no entiende.

'Comes y cagas' son las palabras que más escucha Kagura en sus primeros meses en el mundo. La mayoría de las veces son dichas por esa persona enana (su _hermano_ , le ha dicho esa mujer bonita y amorosa que le pide llamarla _mami)_ y las otras por el hombre de cabello negro (ese que parece muy diferente al resto y debe ser nombrado como _papi_ ) cuando ella llora porque siente incómodo y oloroso en el pañal. Aunque ella sabe que debe sentirse _mal_ cuando se lo dicen (mami siempre se queja cuando alguien dice alguna de las dos palabras), no encuentra ofensa alguna en el gesto encantado de su hermanito al jugar al avioncito con la papilla y el beso en su pequeña frente que deja papi luego de dejarla limpia y fresca.

Aunque mami la quiere mucho y está con ella todo el tiempo que puede, es hermanito con quien pasa la mayor parte de los días. Hermanito la carga y la enseña a caminar. Le habla sobre todo lo que piensa y quiere lograr. Tira a la basura lo que ella no quiere comer y le pasa golosinas sin que papi se entere. La peina y le cambia la ropa llena de lodo. Sostiene el paraguas para ella cuando hay lluvia o cuando sale el sol. Ata sus agujetas, le enreda la bufanda y le coloca los guantes. Hermanito hace todo para ella.

Hermanito es todo para ella.

Kagura quiere mucho a hermanito. Más que a mami a la que conoce antes de conocer la luz y más que a papi que le compra regalos y le limpia la caca. Quiere hacerle un regalo a hermanito, pero ella sólo tiene once meses y no sabe sobre regalos. Sólo entiende que quiere hacerlo sonreír.

Los gusanos hacen sonreír a hermanito. Lanzarle sus pañales sucios a papi lo hacen carcajear. Llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hasta conseguir lo que hermanito quiere (y ella también; todo lo que quiera él a ella le parece perfecto) lo hace enchirse de orgullo. Pero eso es algo que puede hacer cuando sea y ella también entiende que un regalo, uno importante (como aquella vez cuando hermanito le dio soda en el biberón a pesar de que mami y papi lo habían prohibido) debe ser especial.

Mami y papi le ruegan que diga 'mami' o 'papi'. Dicen que ya es hora, que debe intentarlo y practicar. Que no puede vivir a base de ruidos y quejidos para comunicarse con ellos. Apuestan entre ellos cuál palabra dirá primero. Mami está muy segura de que será la ganadora porque la ha cargado nueve meses en su barriga antes de que papi comenzara a arrullarla todas las noches para hacerla dormir. Papi alega que él será el ganador porque es el único que la carga de avioncito y la lanza por el aire, atrapándola siempre.

La bebé Kagura no sabe por qué llamar a papi o mami con palabras es tan importante, pero ellos parecen tan ilusionados cuando ella abre la boca (ella sólo quiere clamar por comida) que mandan a callar a hermanito que ha llegado de jugar con los niños del barrio.

—Kamui, haz silencio —piden mami y papi al unísono.

Hermanito es _Kamui_ porque ése es su nombre. Así como ella se llama Kagura, porque todos le dicen así.

Y ese es, pues, el regalo de Kagura.

Olvida su estómago vacío y mira a hermanito fijamente. Alza sus manitas, esperando que él entienda el gesto y vaya a su encuentro. Pero mami la carga antes de que él pueda hacer algo. Ella sigue pidiendo que hable. Que le diga _mami_. Pero Kagura sigue con los ojos clavados en hermanito, que observa la escena desde la entrada de la sala.

Kagura abre la boca otra vez y se esfuerza mucho en hablar, en hacer un sonido diferente al _wabaghsj_ que siempre emite. Mueve su boquita y su lengua, es su primera vez intentando hacer tal hazaña, su garganta emite ruiditos y, finalmente, logra decirlo:

— _'Amui_.

No le ha salido del todo bien pero se parece y sabe que todos la han entendido porque mami parece suspirar decepcionada y papi comienza a lamentarse. Pero hermanito... No, Kamui está mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y el gesto de su boca sorprendido. Camina hacia ella y ella le extiende los brazos.

— _'Aui. 'Amui. Ka'ui_ —repite su regalo. Mami la entrega, resignada, a Kamui y Kamui la recibe con los brazos abiertos. La carga en sus hombros y la lleva a dar un paseo hasta la cocina. Papi y mami se quedan decepcionados en el sofá, apostando por la segunda cosa que dirá.

En la cocina, Kamui la sienta en sus rodillas y le aprieta los cachetes.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta inclinando la cabeza—. Es tu hora de comer.

Kagura asiente con la cabeza y un boco de baba desbordándose de sus labios. Kamui la limpia con el dorso de la mano y destapa un frasco de papilla que está sobre la mesa. Se lo pasa todo completo porque sabe que a ella le gusta comer directamente del recipiente que porciones pequeñas en una cuchara.

Kamui le sostiene el frasco mientras ella engulle la papilla de manzana y se ensucia toda la cara. Cuando termina, le limpia los restos con una servilleta.

—¿Cómo puedes ensuciarte hasta las orejas?

Ella se ríe y aplaude, sintiendo cosquillas por la servilleta limpiando su cuello. Kamui suspira y sigue removiendo la papilla.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? Las hermanas menores no deberían llamar al hermano mayor que les da de comer por su nombre.

Con los ojos azules afligidos, Kagura mira a Kamui. Piensa que no le gusto su regalo y se le humedecen los ojos con próximo llanto. Ha decepcionado a su hermanito y eso le duele más que una rodilla raspada. Él nota su dilema y la tranquiliza revolviéndole el cabello. Kagura sabe que no quiso lastimarla, aunque lo haya hecho.

—Da igual como me llames. Seguirás siendo mi hermana pequeña —la consuela.

Pero Kagura no quiere dejar las cosas así. Su regalo no ha funcionado muy bien, pero todavía puede hacerle otro.

—¡ _He'manito_! —exclama con fuerza. Intenta hacerlo otra vez pero sólo le salen rugidos y baba. Ella se enoja y frunce el ceño porque no puede darle muchos regalos, pero la risa de su hermanito cubre sus balbuceos ininteligibles. Ella abre su boca con sorpresa y luego ríe y aplaude y se sacude entre los brazos de Kamui. ¡Está muy feliz! ¡Ha hecho feliz a su hermanito! Ahora ella puede estar feliz también.

Lástima por papi y mami. Han perdido dos apuestas en un día en contra de su primogénito.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **PERO QUÉ HERMOSO ES KAMUI. PERO QUÉ BELLOS SON LOS HERMANITOS LETALES CUANDO ERAN UNAS COSITAS BEBÉS. ME MUERO.**

 **Yo estoy segurísima de que antes de que Kamui se diera a la mala vida (entiéndase un niño que sólo quería pelear por su sangre Yato e intentar matar a su padre), era una cosa adorable que amaba a Kagura y que Kagura lo amaba. APUESTO MI RIÑÓN IZQUIERDO A ESO.**

 **Dios, son tan adorables. Voy a escribir más de ellos juntos. Son amor. Son vida.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
